L'Abîme
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: La relation "presque" banale entre une psychiatre et un tueur en série, à un détail près qu'il est dangereux, calculateur, et complètement taré, à la sauce Hannibal Lecter, Jack l'Eventreur ou encore Dexter. Bienvenue au bord de l'Abîme de la folie... Tomberiez-vous dans le gouffre du délire, ou sauriez-vous rester les pieds sur terre ?
1. Prologue

**L'Abîme**

**Prologue**

**J'aime les psychopathes, et je vais vous le prouver ;) Bon, intro vraiment merdique, mais j'espère du fond du coeur que toi, cher lecteur/chère lectrice, tu appréciera cette fiction à sa juste valeur !**

**...**

Hermione Granger accéléra le pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la grande bâtisse en verre qui se dressait devant elle : le Département du Comportement Psychologique de la CIA, en partenariat avec le bureau des Aurors du Ministère. Son patron avait demandé à ce qu'elle vienne dans son bureau _immédiatement, _et elle savait que quand on recevait un message d'une telle urgence, il n'était pas très bien vu, voir pas du tout, d'arriver avec du retard. Elle resserra sa veste autour d'elle, et s'observa dans un des reflets des vitres à côté d'elle. Elle avait les joues rosés par le vent mordant de ce début automne, et ses cheveux étaient en pagaille après avoir couru entre la bibliothèque gigantesque du campus et le bureau de Jack Hemprey.

Cela faisait seulement 11 mois qu'elle était ici, à apprendre les clés nécessaires de la psychiatrie, et bien que les un an passé au sein du campus approchaient inexorablement, elle n'avait pas encore eut l'honneur d'être reçue dans le bureau du grand patron. Honneur, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il en était pour elle, mais une chose était sûre : si ce fichu ascenseur ne descendait pas plus vite, elle prendrait les escaliers, au prix d'un énième effort, pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression auprès du directeur du département. Elle avait beau appuyer avec frénésie sur le bouton d'appel, rien à faire, et soupira en réalisant qu'elle devrait mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle arriva enfin à l'étage de la Direction, au 5ème étage, toute essoufflée par son activité physique.

Hemprey l'accueillit bien modestement : assis sur le coin de son bureau, en train de feuilleter un dossier qui paraissait important, si on en croyait le tampon "Urgentissime" appliqué à l'encre rouge sur la couverture. Il n'était pas l'image même du directeur comme Hermione se l'était imaginé : pas de cravate bien nouée pour faire bonne impression, mais plutôt une chemise ouverte de deux boutons pour être précis, ainsi qu'une paire de baskets à la pointe de la mode au lieu de souliers en cuir qui faisaient mal aux pieds. Ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés, les traits tirés, et les cheveux en bataille : à l'évidence, le dossier qu'il devait tenir dans la main n'était pas le meilleur de sa carrière et lui posait quelques soucis.

Son regard creux se posa sur la jeune femme, et il sourit, en l'invitant à entrer et prendre place. Tandis qu'elle tirait un siège à elle, en prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber de dossiers volumineux, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser pourquoi elle était venue ici, en Californie, au lieu de rester avec sa police locale en Angleterre. Tout ça était en quelque sorte à cause, ou plutôt grâce à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, qu'elle avait débarqué ici, perdue de tous repères. Il avait fait un tour d'Europe, à passer dans différentes universités, pour parler de ce qu'il faisait. Elle était littéralement tombée sous le charme de sa plaidoirie fulgurante, et avait décidé de le suivre, pour s'intéresser de plus près à la psychiatrie et à l'étude du comportement, même si ce sujet l'attirait déjà depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Miss Granger, lui sourit-il à nouveau. Alors, comment se passe vos études, ici ?

\- Très bien, Monsieur. Nos professeurs sont parmi les meilleurs, pourquoi se plaindre ?

Hemprey ricana doucement, mais là encore, elle mit cela sur le compte de l'anxiété et de la nervosité, son rire ne sonnait pas vrai.

\- Vous m'aviez envoyé une lettre quand vous êtes arrivée ici, Miss Granger, et il me semble que je vous ait répondu...

\- ... pour me remercier d'être venue de si loin pour faire mes études, acheva-t-elle.

Jack Hemprey hocha de la tête, et se pinça l'arrête du nez, en soufflant doucement. Hermione en conclut que les formalités étaient finies, place maintenant aux choses sérieuses.

\- Granger... J'aurais une petite faveur à vous demander.

Il se pencha par dessus son bureau pour saisir à deux mains un important dossier qui trônait sur son siège. Il le lui tendit, et Hermione eut bien fait de se préparer au poids qu'elle allait recevoir dans les mains. Très lourd, en effet. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à consulter les premières feuilles, tandis que son patron lui expliquait les détails.

\- Vous devez être au courant sur l'étude sur les tueurs en série et les plus grands psychopathes dangereux de notre pays ?

\- 67 pour être exacte aux Etats-Unis, tous états confondus.

Les Etats-Unis estimaient leur nombres de tueurs en série d'environ 500 criminels. En 1970, le FBI estimait là aussi environ 10 à 50 tueurs. Mais aujourd'hui... Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux, à être derrière les barreaux, mais il est vrai qu'il en restait encore plein en liberté.

\- C'est vrai. Nous avons demandé à collaborer avec ces 67 personnes pour établir un profil psychologique d'elles, afin de mieux les comprendre mais aussi pour servir de point d'appui dans les procès et autres procédures longues et difficiles. Pour chaque personne, il y a un lot de plusieurs pages : la feuille rose représente un questionnaire rempli par la personne elle-même, si elle est consentante; la jaune par un témoin, s'il y en a, ou d'un proche comme une personne de la famille, là aussi s'il y en a ; la blanche est le compte rendu psychologique dressé par l'expert, et la seconde la procédure a adopté vis-à-vis de cette personne. Du moins, pour les tueurs qui sont encore vivants.

Hermione feuilleta quelques grands noms tristement célèbres du crime et quelque peu dérangés, qui étaient heureusement morts à présent, mais qui faisaient toujours froid au dos : Albert DeSalvo, dit "L'Etrangleur de Boston", 13 victimes ; Edward Gein, "Boucher de Plainfield", 6 victimes; H. , le premier tueur en série américain, dont les victimes allaient de 27 à 100 victimes, certains disaient même aux alentours de 200...

La jeune femme eut un petit frisson. Elle n'avait accès ici qu'aux profils psychiatriques des tueurs, mais avait quand même une petite idée sur ce que ces personnes étaient : dangereuses, folles à liées, complètement démoniaques. Elle leva les yeux vers son patron. Qu'attendait-il de lui, au juste ? Quelle trie ces papiers ? Hors de question, elle n'était pas une vulgaire secrétaire, elle aspirait à autre chose qu'à classer des dossiers toute la journée.

\- Nous avons un compte rendu de chacun des tueurs en série de ce pays. Ils ont bien dû collaborer un jour ou un autre. Seulement voilà : il nous en manque un. Très précieux, et complètement timbré, si vous voulez mon avis.

Il observa un moment avec amusement Hermione qui cherchait tant bien que mal qui cela pouvait être, se récitant certains noms d'après ce que les infos disaient. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était à la CIA qu'on savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans ce pays.

\- Vous connaissez Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione en fut bouche bée, attitude que l'on faisait presque systématiquement quand on entendait son nom.

\- Drago le faiseur de poupées ?

\- Lui-même. Voilà pourquoi je vous ait contacté, Granger. Comme vous devez le savoir, le dossier Wednesday nous pose un gros problème, et j'ai un besoin urgent d'avoir le compte rendu et le bilan de cet homme.

Elle ? Faire un boulot de psychiatre alors qu'on était qu'étudiante ? Il rigolait, ce n'était pas possible ! Drago Malefoy était un fou furieux. Il tuait de jeunes femmes, à la peau pâle de préférence, et leur injectait un produit pour les rendre immobile, comme la texture d'une poupée de cire. Puis il les habillait comme si elles étaient de véritables poupées géantes, et les parsemaient un peu partout dans le pays, causant horreur partout où il passait.

\- Monsieur, je suis vraiment flattée que vous me chargiez d'une tâche aussi complexe, mais je ne crois pas être capable de...

\- Votre instructeur nous a dressé un portrait très fidèle de vous, Miss Granger, la coupa-t-il. Il dit que vous aviez su analyser certaines situations complexes depuis la plus tendre enfance, ainsi que d'aller en profondeur là où tous frôlent la surface, pour plonger dans les recoins de la personnalité de certaines personnes. Je suis sûr que ce petit boulot vous conviendra très bien. Si tout de fois vous n'arrivez pas à faire remplir le questionnaire par le détenu, imprégnez vous de l'atmosphère et faites moi un compte rendu sur vos impressions sur l'ambiance. Essayez de faire votre mieux, on ne va pas vous jeter tout de suite dans le grand bain.

Sans vouloir le froisser, c'est ce qu'il faisait, en fait.

Hermione repartit après quelques formalités échangés, puis se rendit dans sa chambre qu'elle avait au campus pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Dossier épineux, celui de Malefoy. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle l'espérait de tout son coeur. Elle se promit que dès ce soir, elle se pencherait sur son profil, du moins ce qu'il y avait sur lui jusque là. Elle voulait tout savoir sur lui, de sa famille à sa passion pour les poupées, en s'intéressant à toutes les sources, des rapports de police aux pages Wikipédia à son sujet. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son patron de lui avoir fait une fleur pareille.

A nous deux, Drago Malefoy, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

**Voilà, prologue court mais pas besoin d'épiloguer plus pour planter le décor..**

**A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? des infos, des idées, des défis ?**

**Review ! **

**P.L.P**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Back for another chapter... J'aimerai vous remercier pour vos petites reviews, cela m'a fait plaisir ! Bon, je vais pas épiloguer plus longtemps, de toute façon les débuts comme ceux là, où je fais un monologue affreux, tout le monde les connaît ou presque, alors pourquoi prendre plus de temps à blablater ? **

**...**

_Fuyons la folie des extrémités qui n'ont d'issue que les abîmes - Duc de Saint-Simon_

_Il y a deux choses qui abrègent la vie : la folie et la méchanceté - Baltasar Gracian Y Morales_

**...**

Enfant, Hermione était précoce. Elle avait reçu cette faculté de pouvoir analyser les gens rien qu'en les regardant, ce qui épataient toujours ses parents. Les détails lui étaient primordiaux, elle pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens simplement en observant les bijoux d'une dame ou la taille de la moustache d'un homme. De ses yeux calculateurs, intelligents, examinateurs, elle pouvait retracer la vie d'un individu. Les personnes étaient comme des livres ouverts : elle parcourait leurs histoires avec une facilité déconcertante, pouvait analyser leurs actions selon ce qu'elles étaient. Leurs tics étaient révélateurs, qu'ils soient de langage ou bien corporel.

Elle était ambitieuse, aussi. C'était la plus jeune élève de sa promotion, mais rien qu'en première année, impressionnait ses professeurs, qui pourtant en avaient vu passer, des génies. Elle pensait… différemment. Elle voyait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas de la même manière, que les autres ne comprenaient pas de la même façon. Elle pouvait repérer des détails qui paressaient anodins et donc qui échappaient aux autres psychiatres. Elle examinait les choses en partant d'un autre point de vue, en somme avait une démarche de déduction tout à fait surprenante et absolument indétectable pour un patient.

Hermione était aussi mature et mûre pour son âge. Elle avait à peine la vingtaine, mais il n'empêche qu'elle dégageait une aura de professionnelle, figure d'autorité malgré sa petite taille. Ceux qui pensaient qu'elle n'était pas capable de travailler avec des malades mentaux car elle était trop fragile ne la connaissaient pas. La guerre de son monde l'avait endurci, sûrement, et son passé avait fait ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Quand elle arrivait sur le terrain, dans ses missions précédentes (bien qu'elle soit toujours accompagnée et jamais en vol libre), elle déstabilisait le patient ou encore les autorités compétentes à cause de sa jeunesse. On la prenait pour un bleu ? Ils allaient vite désenchanter quand elle dira à vive voix leurs peurs les plus secrètes.

La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois. Aujourd'hui, elle allait à la prison fédérale pour avoir un premier contact avec Drago Malefoy. Elle grimaça en reprenant les surnoms de la presse à scandale : Drago le psycho (manque de remords et de comportements humains de sa part, il affirmait qu'il était "content" de ses oeuvres qu'étaient ses victimes), Drago le socio (comportement impulsif et indifférence des normes sociales ou culturelles)… Drago le faiseur de poupées. Malgré la boule au ventre qui commençait à se former au creux de son estomac, elle était reconnaissante envers Hemprey de lui faire confiance et de lui laisser enfin sa première enquête en solo. Hermione allait enfin faire ses preuves, enfin elle allait pouvoir mener son expertise sans qu'elle soit tenue en laisse par ses instructeurs.

Elle avait rendez-vous à 11 heures pétantes dans le bureau du directeur pour qu'il puisse lui donner quelques informations et derniers conseils. Pourtant il était 9 heures et elle était déjà prête. Elle portait un jean bien taillé, ainsi qu'un chemisier, pas trop aguicheur (parce que, quand même, elle allait rencontrer des personnes pas très nettes dans leurs têtes, et elle ne voulait pas d'incidents). Des escarpins pas trop hauts non plus, ainsi qu'un sac toute simple. Cheveux attachés, pas de parfum ni de bijoux, maquillage le plus simple possible.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois ses papiers : bloc-notes obligatoire, crayons bien entendu, le formulaire à faire remplir par le criminel, ainsi qu'une carte d'identité que son patron lui avait fait faire, où était écrit en grosses lettres noires « Expert en psychiatrie, Département du comportement de la CIA », qui expirait dans une semaine, cependant.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, qui faisait aussi office de salon/cuisine. La jeune femme partageait son appartement B12, dans l'aile Sud, avec une autre colocataire, elle aussi à l'Ecole, Ginny Weasley. Elle fixa les photos qu'elle avait accrochées au mur, juste au-dessus de son bureau, ce qui donnait une allure un peu particulière et franchement pessimiste à l'ensemble. Ces photos étaient les clichés que la police avait pris des victimes de Drago Malefoy. De vraies poupées. La plus grande de ces photographies, retenue par un simple morceau ruban adhésif. Elle représentait une femme –comme toutes les victimes du psychopathe – habillée comme une poupée, avec une robe de l'ancien temps au col qui recouvrait le cou. Elle était accrochée à un poteau électrique, en hauteur (disons 3 mètres), au bord d'un carrefour. Les pompiers avaient dû sortir l'échelle pour la détacher, mais la scène semblait surréaliste. Sa peau avait un teint de porcelaine, mais avait la texture d'une poupée de cire. En effet, Drago avait injecté à toute ses cobayes un produit qui donnait la même texture que ces statues dans les musées de Madame Tusseau. Cela rendait aussi le sujet parfaitement maniable. La victime accrochée au poteau avait les bras disposés comme une danseuse étoile, arqués sur le devant, et ses pieds faisaient presque 180°.

Hermione eut un petit frisson. Toutes les femmes qui étaient passées par les mains de Drago le socio avaient eu le même sort. Finir comme les danseuses des boîtes à musique, quelle triste destinée ! Et aujourd'hui, la jeune étudiante allait rencontrer celui qui avait causé tout cela. 9 victimes au total, cela faisait beaucoup de poupées, dispersées dans diverses villes des Etats-Unis : New York, en plein Times Square (les passants l'avaient pris pour un intermittent du spectacle); puis à Washington, comme un signe de protestation devant les grilles du Musée de l'Aviation; à San Francisco, justement accroché au poteau électrique à l'angle d'un carrefour; à Memphis, dans un parking; à Las Vegas, devant un casino (qu'il y avait-il d'autre là-bas ?); à Atlanta, devant un magasin d'un antiquaire; à Miami, dans la chambre d'un grand hôtel de luxe; dans une petite ville en Virginie; puis dans une autre en Arizona. 9 villes, 9 victimes. Elle s'était récité mentalement les villes du plus récent au plus ancien.

Ses premières poupées, comme des coups d'essais, avaient été retrouvées dans des coins perdus, avant leurs grands coups d'éclats dans différentes villes importantes, avant le grand final à New York. Grand final ? Mon oeil, oui. Si les autorités n'avaient pas arrêtés Malefoy à temps, il aurait très sûrement continué à disperser ses oeuvres dans d'autres villes. Quand aurait été sa statue la plus réussie ? Où aurait été-t-elle exposée ? Dans un aéroport, dans un avion ? Devant la maison blanche ? Devant le congrès ? Qui le savait, au juste ?

Hermione inspira doucement, et consulta sa montre. Il fallait y aller maintenant. Elle dévala les escaliers, et une voiture passa la prendre en direction de la prison. Le voyage faisait moins d'une heure, et la jeune femme eut le temps de se détendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle verrait un attardé, après tout, cela ne servirait à rien de stresser comme une étudiante qui passait ses premiers oraux. Elle avait étudié son dossier, son histoire, ses antécédents. Elle savait tout de lui. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle partait donc avec un peu d'avance, mais comme l'avait dit Hemprey, il fallait s'attendre à tout venant de lui. Et surtout du pire.

Les portes de la prison s'ouvrirent lentement à la venue de la voiture banalisée. L'ambiance était sombre, un peu glauque. Le bâtiment était blanc, rectangulaire, tout en longueur. Comme si on avait posé un bloc de béton en plein coeur de la campagne. Un gardien vint à sa rencontre : il était aimable à première vue, et semblait vouloir tout faire pour le confort de leur hôte. Lèche-cul, va. De toute évidence, on avait été mis au courant qu'elle était importante; sûrement ses supérieurs qui avaient insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait absolument faire tout ce qu'elle demandait. Il procéda à une rapide vérification d'identité, puis lui sourit de nouveau, en la debarassant de son manteau. Le prénommé Harry la conduisit jusqu'à un petit bureau, et la jeune femme devina sans peine que c'était celui du directeur de l'asile.

Elle toqua poliment à la porte, et fut quelque peu surprise quand une voix assez douce l'invita à entrer. Elle aurait plus pensé à une tonalité plus grave, plus bourrue. Un homme se trouvait derrière le bureau, le Docteur Shao. C'était un homme de la cinquantaine, d'origine asiatique, les cheveux noirs et lisses plaqués sur son front par un excès de gel. Il émanait d'une aura faite d'autorité, et la jeune femme se sentit tout de suite en confiance. Le sourire du Docteur se voulait rassurant -sûrement savait-il que c'était la première mission en solo de la psy, et qu'il ne voulait pas la stresser plus qu'elle ne devait être.

\- Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir dans nos locaux, dit-il poliment en lui serrant la main.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, sourit la jeune femme en s'asseyant confortablement dans un fauteuil en face du bureau.

Tandis qu'ils échangeaient quelques banalités (sur le temps qu'il faisait dehors, sur la collaboration avec Hemprey, sur le personnel qui se trouvait au sein de l'asile), Shao se leva pour chercher un dossier dans une des armoires qui trônaient tout le long de la pièce. Il en sortit un énorme, très lourd, à la couverture jaune. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de demander quel était le patient qui avait un dossier aussi énorme, elle le devinait sans grande réflexion : Drago Malefoy, qui d'autre ?

Shao le posa doucement devant lui, et commença à consulter les fiches d'analyse des différents psy qui étaient venus le consulter.

\- Mr Malefoy a reçu pas mal de consultations, pour pouvoir cerner son caractère. Mais la plupart du temps, il faisait tellement tourner la tête aux experts qui en revenaient bredouille. Mais peut-être que vous, il vous appréciera. Il a toujours aimé les femmes.

Hermione frissonna. Bien sûr. C'était probablement la première femme qui venait lui parler depuis des lustres, et toutes ses victimes étaient des personnes du sexe féminin. Shao remarqua le visage troublé de son invité, et ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Drago est déstabilisé, c'est vrai, mais vous serez en sécurité. L'infirmier qui s'occupe h24 de lui ne sera pas loin, tout comme moi. Vous n'aurez qu'à appeler et nous arriverons en renfort pour vous aider.

\- Ca va, Docteur Shao, je vous assure. J'ai étudié son profil de très, très près, et je crois savoir comment il marche. Je le percerais à jour, vous allez voir : c'est bien pour cela que vous m'avez appelé, non ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Tous les psychiatres qui sont venus pour lui étaient des hommes, et tous avaient... comment dire...

\- ... Plus d'expérience ? acheva-t-elle dans un sourire. Ne vous excusez pas, c'est souvent ce que les autres pensent de moi, en effet.

Mais pendant que Shao lui parlait, elle avait réussi de découvrir ce qu'il était vraiment. Homme marié (bague à l'appui); deux enfants (photo sur le bureau); avait été jadis premier dans tous les domaines (confiance en soi très présente); ne voulait pas blesser les autres et ne voulait pas paraître sexiste (excuses très marquées); n'est pas habitué à travailler avec des femmes (sentiment de mal-être envers la jeune femme); a eût plusieurs conquêtes avant sa femme (goût partagé pour les représentantes féminines)...

\- Venez, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à sa cellule, et je vais vous parler des règles de sécurité...

Hermione suivit docilement le directeur de l'asile. Ils prirent plusieurs couloirs, tournant à droite, tournant à gauche, passant de lourdes portes qui faisaient froid dans le dos.

\- Vous le verrez dans sa cellule. Il n'y aura aucune protection entre lui et vous mis-à-part les barreaux. Ne vous en approchez pas. Ne touchez pas aux barreaux; ne prenez rien qui ne traverse les barreaux, et ne donnez rien également. Vous pouvez faire passez vos papiers grâce à la fente sur le côté. Faites les passer uniquement par là. Pas par en dessous. C'est clair ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas débile, nom de dieu !

\- Ne lui donnez pas l'occasion de s'approcher des barreaux. Si vous avez un problème, appelez les gardiens. Ne tentez rien de stupide. Ne l'énervez pas. Ne vous énervez pas.

\- Je crois avoir compris, merci.

Shao se raidit et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. La lumière crue, dont l'ampoule était protégée par un grillage, éclairait froidement l'espace. Les murs blancs réfléchissaient les rayons, ce qui donnait un côté encore plus inquiétant à la chose.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il sèchement mais poliment. Drago Malefoy est un fou furieux. Certains gardiens le surnomment Malefou. Il est sacrément dérangé, vous le savez mieux que quiconque si vous avez lu son dossier en détail. Il a tué 9 femmes, et a joué avec. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il est saint d'esprit ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, s'agaça Hermione. J'ai juste dit que j'avais compris les règles de sécurité, cela ne sert à rien de me faire peur plus que j'en ai besoin Docteur.

Le directeur de l'asile la jaugea de toute sa hauteur, puis grommela un petit "Très bien". Il continua sa visite, puis s'arrêta devant un couloir, éclairé, mais aux cellules plongées dans les ténèbres. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, puis afficha un masque impassible. Ne pas montrer qu'on avait peur.

\- Bonjour, Malcolm, salua Shao à l'infirmier qui lisait son journal dans sa cabine.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur.

Il se leva, et projeta de toute sa hauteur une ombre sur le sol brillant. Il était chauve, et le sommet de son crâne brillait autant que le revêtement du sol. Ses petits yeux sombres faisaient penser à un rat, mais il semblait fort sympathique, et en tout cas plein de courage, pour travailler 7jours sur 7 dans ce bâtiments pour fous. Il sortit une petite clé qui pendait à une chaîne de sa poche, et ouvrit le porte sécurisée qui séparait le petit groupe du reste du couloir. Shao attendrait derrière cette porte, cela ne servait à rien de faire plus peur à Drago ou provoquer chez lui des réactions improbables. Hermione se jetterait donc seule dans la gueule du loup.

\- La cellule de Malefoy est au bout du couloir, à gauche. Comme dans les films, plaisanta Malcolm, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'invitée. Veuillez marcher au centre du couloir, Mademoiselle, et ne regardez pas l'intérieur des cellules, et ne vous arrêtez pas. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appelez, je serais là en moins de deux. Si vous le souhaitez, il y a une chaise pliante dans un placard, au fond du couloir.

Hermione hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris.

\- Bonne chance, chuchota-t-elle en lui tenant la porte.

Le jeune femme inspira doucement, puis s'élança dans le couloir. Elle s'efforça de bien marcher au milieu, et de ne pas regarder à gauche et à droite, même si la curiosité la dévorait comme jamais. Des sons étranges émanaient des cellules : des pleurs, parfois, ou des cris de désespoir. Mais le couloir était plutôt silencieux dans son ensemble. Elle se sentait fixée : d'innombrables paires d'yeux la suivait du regard, avant de retourner à leurs occupations, comme se taper la tête contre le mur par exemple.

La cellule de Malefoy était celle qui était la plus éclairée, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'effrayait le plus : entre en tête-à-tête avec un tueur en série, ou alors traverser ce couloir interminable. Elle manqua de sursauter quand un détenu commença à chanter en latin, d'une voix suave et entêtante :

"_Libera nos a malo, Domine._  
_Fac nos instrumenta pacis det nobis animum explere vilissimus agit propter bonum commune et magnitudo regni tui._"

Ce que l'on pouvait traduire par :

"_Délivre nous du mal, Seigneur.  
Fais de nous tes instruments de ta paix, mais donne-nous le courage d'accomplir les actes les plus ignobles pour le bien commun et la grandeur de ton royaume". _

Hermione se retint de frissonner : tous des malades, dis-donc. Elle arriva enfin à la cellule tant convoitée. La lumière jaunâtre de la lampe se réfractait également sur les murs, les barreaux et le sol. Elle se planta, sans lever la tête, devant les barreaux.

\- Bonjour, lança une voix douce venant de l'intérieur.

Hermione releva lentement la tête. La cellule était coquette, décorée par quelques croquis affichés au mur. Ils représentaient tous quelque chose de différent : un paysage d'Italie, la chevelure d'une femme, un vieux collier, les phases de la lune, un calendrier. La jeune femme papillonna d'un dessin à un autre, puis trouva le courage de poser les yeux sur le détenu qui occupait la cellule, adossé au mur, assis sur son lit, en train de lire un magasine d'économie aux pages dégraphées.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux profonds, impassibles, ténébreux, orageux, d'acier, de Drago Malefoy.

\- Bonjour, réussit-elle à articuler. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis psychiatre.

.

**Et voilà ! **

**J'ai coupé ici parce que l'entretien est assez long je trouve... **

**Bon, sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Comment va se dérouler la suite ? Reviews !**

**Et n'oubliez pas d'être franc (je déteste ceux qui ne disent pas ce qu'ils pensent vraiment...)**

**P.L.P**


End file.
